Villains Wars - King Ghidorah Vs Zetton
by KaijuDirector007
Summary: A revised edition to the original pilot story of my first fanfic series: Villains Wars. For the first story, I pit the two most powerful kaiju of their respective franchises - King Ghidorah (Godzilla), and Zetton (Ultraman).


Villains Wars: King Ghidorah Vs. Zetton

**Note**: I, the writer, do not own King Ghidorah or Zetton. They belong to Toho and Tsuburaya Productions, respectively. Also, I don't own any other unoriginal elements seen in this story. All of the said elements are the property of their rightful owners. This series was meant to pit our favourite villains from different franchises (or from the same franchise, on the pretext that they never met). If you want to post a request for an upcoming battle, please do so in the Review section or PM me. Tag-team match requests are more than welcome. I will be accepting matches between villains from the Godzilla, Ultraman, Gamera, Star Wars, Star Trek, Harry Potter, Lord Of The Rings, Jurassic Park, Pacific Rim, Transformers, Indiana Jones, James Bond, Dirty Harry, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Infinity Blade, The Amazing World of Gumball, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, The Walking Dead, and Dragon Ball Z franchises. If you want to see a match up involving villains from a franchise I'm not a fan of (Examples at present include Command and Conquer, Assassin's Creed, Fairy Tale, One Piece, and Gundam), I'm sorry, but I can't fulfill your request, as I am a non-fan and thus have no experience or idea of what the combatant would do. (Unless I become a fan of the franchise). This is my first story, so please be as kind as possible when reviewing. That all said, enjoy the story!

First off, let's compare our competitors:

First off, the so-called "King of Terror".

King Ghidorah (Showa)

_Source: WikiZilla_

Height: 100 meters

Weight: 30,000 tons

Wingspan: 150 meters

Main Weapons: Gravity Beams, hurricane wings, Mach 3 speed, magnetic field, super strength, enhanced durabillity, flight, Magnet Beams

And now for his opponent, the so-called "Space-Dinosaur".

Zetton (Generation I)

_Source: Ultraman Wiki_

Height: 60 meters

Weight: 30,000 tons

Wingspan: Not applicable

Main Weapons: Rebounder Beam (Zetton Blader), One Million-Degree Fireballs (Meteorite Fireballs), Zetton Shutter, teleportation, super strength, Red Beam, Light Balls, flight

Now for some other tidbits of information:

Arena: Tokyo

Time: Dusk

Date: September 7, 1979

Now that we've got the minor details out of the way, it's time to begin the match. And to kick things off, I quote Megatron from _The Transformers: The Movie: _"Let the slaughter begin!"

Tokyo was on fire. The smell of death was everywhere. The capital had only faced this level of death and destruction on a few occasions: first, during Operation Meetinghouse in March of 1945, when U.S B-29 "Superfortresses" launched 2,000 tons of incindiary bombs on the city, then of course, in 1954 when Godzilla made himself jnown to world and virtually flattened the city. Over the next few years it would get flattened time and time again during many _kaiju _raids on the great city throughout the third quarter of the 20th century. A _kaiju _raid was again, the cause of this destruction. And who was to blame this raid? The infamous King Of Terror, King Ghidorah. Perched high on Mount Tanzawa, the 100-foot tall, three-headed, golden dragon stood proud, and like what any of the old masters thought of their masterpieces, proud at his work. The great dragon had done things like this over the course of time, and had become good at it. _Very _good, to be most precise. And of course, he loved doing it. It helped him feel easy and satisfied. What made him feel at ease even more, was the fact that this time, there was nothing and nobody whocould stop him. No _kaiju _to fight him. Especially Godzilla. The day his great enemy was no more was still fresh in his mind. He could still smell the blood of his nemesis that ran down his scales on the night. He could hear gasps of terror that came from any human who witnessed at what happened. And of course, the final, pathetic roar of that mutated reptile as Godzilla was flung straight into surface of the sun. He then targeted Godzilla's allies – Mothra, Angurius, Rodan, King Caesar, Baragon, Gorosaurus, King Kong, Varan, Kamacurias, Manda, Kumonga, and others easily fell one by one to him, all putting up a good, but ultimately useless struggle. The Earth's special defence weapons, Jet Jaguar, Zone Fighter, and the flying battleship Gotengo, also proved useless. The next step in Ghidorah's plan, in order to make sure that others would not take the chance of trying to exploit the now, defenseless Earth, Ghidorah took the liberty to kill all competitors for the planet. Moguera, Hedorah, Gabara, Ebriah, Titanosaurus, MechaGodzilla, Meaglon, the Gargantuas, and many more _kaiju _who fought Godzilla or the Earth. He only left one alive – his loyal lieutenant, Gigan. But there was one thing that kept bugging him – none of the enemies he annhilated were a real challenge. All were easy to destroy, but none gave him true entertainment and a worthy fight as he wanted. But now the final – and most enjoyable step had arrived - to destroy the planet – slowly. The King of Terror wished to enjoy Earth's death in a long, painful, manner. For once, the pieces of King Ghidorah's plan fell into place perfectly. Or so he thought.

As the Thousand-Year Old Dragon saw the smoke, fire, and destruction of the city from his high perch, a massive blob of blue began to fly straight towards King Ghidorah. The King looked up, and fired a single, lightning-shaped Gravity Beam straight at it. The beam hit the blob, dead on, but nothing happened. The blob landed on the foot of the mountain, where King Ghidorah fired more beams at it, but much like the first one, it did not do anything. The blob suddenly began swelling, like a balloon, to a massive size, while the King of Terror charged an enchanced Gravity Beam as it did so. A few seconds passed, until, King Ghidorah fired the beam at the blob. Then, as the beam hit the blob, it exploded like a bomb, and a cluster of light orange smoke marked where the blob used to be. Then, as the smoke began to clear, a beast of the likes King Ghidorah had never seen before stood where the blob used to be. It was predominantly colored black. Almost half of it's arms were colored white, that ended at his hands, which resembled human gloves, and was colored black. It's legs, too, were mostly white, except for where the legs met at the torso, and the groin area. There, the edge of the beast's torso was marked by an M-shaped area that looked like the torso was body armor. It had wing-shells on it's back, with white dots covering the shells. The creature had a head that looked like an insect's. Where the eyes would usually be on a human face, there was two cube-like depressions that spread from his forehead to the end of his head. In between them, there was a translucent orange, snake-eye like structure that flashed like an alarm. Then, on his upper torso, there were two, hill-shaped structures that were also colored translucent-orange. But the most distinguishing feature on this _kaiju _were two, massive, horns on the top of his head. At 60 meters tall, this beast was not as big as King Ghidorah, but did look just as menacing. And what made it more so was that, instead of roaring, as most _kaiju _would, this one only said his name in a most eerie and terrifying manner: "_Zetton. Zetton. Zetton."_

Zetton moved forward in a clumsy manner, taking big steps as he went up to challege the golden dragon. King Ghidorah, dismissing him as another "easy" opponent, roared, and flew for an easy kill. But Zetton was anything _but _aneasy opponent. Zetton, mimicking his enemy, flew forward to meet him. In a short time, the two adversaries met – head on. The two crashed at great force and both ended up in the ground. Zetton got up first and blasted King Ghidorah with a barrage of Light Balls. These balls hit Ghidorah straight in the face at massive force. King Ghidorah responded with a Magnet Beam that sped towards Zetton, but then, the Space Dinosaur raised his hands and a gigantic shield appeared in front of him and easily stopped the beam. Zetton began to say his name once more, while beeping sounds began to come from him. Zetton taunted Ghidorah by raising one of his hands and doing the "cutthroat" gesture. An angered King Ghidorah rose up and rushed towards the insect-like creature, and once he got close, hit Zetton on the head with his right head. Zetton teleported behind King Ghidorah and kicked him in the back. King Ghidorah, reeling from that blow, turned around and used his left and right heads to smack Zetton several times in the head. Zetton, however, answered back with a lethal one-two punch two then traded blows for an extended period, until Zetton rammed King Ghidorah with his horns, and then followed up with an uppercut straight to Ghidorah's middle head, nearly breaking his jaw. Ghidorah howled in pain when he felt the sting of that punch. He thought that his opponent was just as strong as him, and he was probably right. King Ghidorah then decided to try something different. He flew away and began to taunt Zetton with his signature, bell-like crackle. Zetton flew in hot pursuit. Then, while in the air, he began to fire off One Million-Degree Fireballs staright at Ghidorah. Ghidorah dodged them with ease, and then turned around 180 degrees and blasted three Gravity Beams straight at Zetton's face. This time, Zetton wasn't fast enough to activate his shield and fell down like a bomb. The King of Terror flew down straight at his enemy. Once he was close enough, King Ghidorah's three heads began to hit Zetton repeatedly. Zetton managed to grab one of Ghidorah's heads and blasted Ghidorah's right wing. The two fell down to earth with great force and the crater caused during the crash was massive. The two were now in the Zama district of Tokyo and were ready for a continuation. At a distance from his enemy, King Ghidorah blasted Zetton with a Gravity Beam straight in the face. Zetton then took the remains of a ruined bus and threw it at Ghidorah like a javelin. As he saw the bus going straight for him, King Ghidorah then began to flap his wings. That formed a massive hurricane that deflected the lethal projectile away. King Ghidorah then charged up another Gravity Beam, and blasted it straight at his enemy. Zetton, however, cupped his hands together in a triangular shape, and as the beam reached Zetton, dissiapated. Zetton then put his hands forward, and a massive, soundwave-like beam sped straight to King Ghidorah. The deadly wave hit Ghidorah straight in the gut. The blast caused the King of Terror to topple over like a domino, unconscious. Zetton said his name again and teleported to King Ghidorah's location and soon, loomed above him, menacingly.

Zetton then crouched over and began slamming Ghidorah's left and right heads repeatedly, and then smacked the middle head. He then fired a One Million-Degree Fireball into the torso of his opponent. King Ghidorah felt pain that he hadn't felt since he fought Godzilla and Angurius with Gigan seven years earlier. Regaining consciousness, he blasted the Space Dinosaur straight in the eye with a Magnet Beam, which knocked him backwards. Wasting no time at all in regaining his footing, Ghidorah charged forward, and activated his magnetic field, whitch attacted the now unconscious Zetton to King Ghidorah's body. King Ghidorah knew as long as he concentrated on keeping Zetton attached to him, the magnetic field would remain active. King Ghidorah sped even faster, heading towards Tokyo Bay, intent on one thing: drowning Zetton. But as the golden dragon was flying over Yokohama, his opponent awoke and blasted Ghidorah in the middle head with a Red Beam. This broke King Ghidorah's concentration and caused him to drop his thirty thousand ton load straight into the harbor. Zetton got up and blasted King Ghidorah with a barrage of One Million-Degree Fireballs that downed King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah was hit straight in the wing, and fell down. Getting up, he was injured badly, and he was getting tired. Very tired. He could see Zetton a few steps away, standing like a statue in the harbor. This enemy was far more powerful than any enemy King Ghidorah had faced before, Godzilla included. Godzilla was less powerful than King Ghidorah, mainly because he always needed help in defeating King Ghidorah whenever they met. But this one was precisely _on par _with King Ghidorah. They were equal to each other in the terms of strength, to be sure. Thankfully, Zetton was feeling as exhausted has he was at this point in the fight. As long they were both tired, King Ghidorah hoped, that the odds of him winning were good as they would get. King Ghidorah sped forward like a torpedo to face Zetton. Zetton fired a flurry of powerful beams at the King of Terror. King Ghidorah kept weathering the pain the beams brought and summoned every bit of strength he had left and kept on coming. Desperate, Zetton lifted his arms and his crystaline shield appeared. But as the shield was activated, King Ghidorah got far too close and crashed into the barrier. The barrier subsequently exploded and the shock of the explosion sent both opponents into the waters of Tokyo Bay. There, Zetton regained his footing first and kept smacking Ghidorah in his heads repeatedly. King Ghidorah got up again and used his tails to knock Zetton down. Zetton, exaused and on the floor, saw and grabbed a crane. He used the crane to hit the side of King Ghidorah's right head. Then subsequently, in a domino effect, caused the other two heads to hit each other. King Ghidorah fell down and was injured severely and unconscious once more. Zetton, wanting to make sure his enemy was dead for sure, held King Ghidorah by the wings, and suddenly, his snake eye-like mouth began to sink into his face, revealing a dark opening. Zetton then got King Ghidorah's three heads and expanded his mouth so that they could all fit in it. And like how a snake would devour it's prey, began to devour King Ghidorah slowly. Later, as King Ghidorah's necks almost disappeared into Zetton, the King of Terror's three heads regained consciousness and found themselves halfway into Zetton's body. Filled with anger and adrenaline he'd never posessed before, King Ghidorah began to charge up a Gravity Beam attack at maximum power from all three heads – a move that could kill him, but King Ghidorah did not care. What mattered to him that this beast would die a most painful death, even at the cost of his own life. As Zetton got extremely close to devouring King Ghidorah, a golden light began to eminate from Zetton's throat. Grasping King Ghidorah's wings in his enemy's last, defiant attack, the Space Dinosaur could only utter one, final, muffled, cry:

"_Zetto-"_

And then, a massive explosion ripped the very capital to the core. Chunks of what used to be the Zetton began to fall like rain around the bay. There was nothing left of the beast. There was only one _kaiju _left on the battlefield: a bloody, battered, bruised, exhausted, and near-death King Ghidorah. He looked all around him and saw that his great enemy was gone. For good. He also saw the destruction that happened as a result of the attack: virtually all of Yokohama eliminated in a flash of light. He was satisfied at the amount of destruction that happened. For all the strain and pain he endured in the fight, there was much more destruction than he ever hoped to cause in a single day. And of course, there was the matter of Zetton. Sure, he had been one hell of an annoyance, but he gave King Ghidorah so good a fight that he would cherish it for all eternity and regard Zetton alone as the only worthy enemy he ever faced in his existence. He would do this thing again tommorow. And he would not stop until every city, town, village, and settlement on the planet was destroyed. Then, he would erase the whole planet off the plane of existence for all eternity. He flew off, in the growing darkness, looking for the perfect place to rest.

THE END

**WINNER: **King Ghidorah

**Author's note**: So ends my first published fanfiction! Hope you enjoyed. No offence to any Zetton fans at his death. I love Zetton too, him being my favourite Ultraman _kaiju. _If Godzilla fans are wondering where I got King Ghidorah's Magnet Beams and magnetic field, I got them both from the video game _Godzilla: Domination _and from the movie _Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster, _respectively. As for Zetton being able to swallow things as big as, or bigger than, himself, that was an original idea from me. If you want any requests for any future battles, please do post in a review. (And as a reminder from the first AU, _**do not**_ choose villains from any franchises I am not a fan of.) All usual disclaimers from above, apply, and no copyright infringement was intended. Hope to hear from you soon!

**Next Match: **Alien Baltan (Generation 1) Vs. Gigan (Showa)


End file.
